


Hard time bottoming (dialogue only drabble)

by Spacelight



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Angry Sex, Cussing, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, First Time, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelight/pseuds/Spacelight
Summary: Literally what it says. Just dialogue. You can guess who is who. No idea why I shared this. I'm losing it.
Relationships: Jin/Mugen (Samurai Champloo)
Kudos: 12





	Hard time bottoming (dialogue only drabble)

"Fuck you."

"How romantic."

"You know ya like it, ya tight asshole."

"Currently, I am looking at yours."

"Shut up."

"You need to relax, your tense."

"You got ya dick up my ass, you asshole; I ain't relaxin' anytime soon."

"Do I have to tell you everything? Just breath and lay down, like this, if you want your turn.."

"Yeah, I want my turn. I'm gonna shove my dick so far up your pale ass, ya'll shut the fuck up already on how you supposedly know so dam much about this."

"If you insist."

"Alright then, let's switch."

"Not yet."

**Author's Note:**

> My old self before I wrote any mature things would be..like.."what the hell? Is this fic shareable?" But now I'm like.."hey, whatever." ;) Plus, I really can't picture Mugen's reaction any different haha.
> 
> Ur more then welcome to use this dialogue if u wish, like why?, but yeah just link me back to this drabble and credit me; It's all for our entertainment anyway. 
> 
> I enjoy staying in the 100 word count as that is a drabble to me.


End file.
